Ties
by GoreBeeCormick
Summary: Marvey; Mature NC-17; Slight AU; Theme: Mike can't tie an actual necktie on his own worth shit. Harvey has a solution. Warning: Kink; spanking; bondage; homo-eroticism


Ties

Suits / Marvey

Mature NC-17; Slight AU; Theme: Mike can't tie an actual necktie on his own worth shit. Harvey has a solution. Warning: Kink; spanking; bondage; homo-eroticism

Mike Ross was not a tie-wearing kind of guy, no, not unless he was forced to— like this particular moment and time. He was never the type to take great joy in wearing them either; he was satisfied with a simple clip-on tie. Practical and easy for Mike's go-to mornings as he took weaving his bike through New York City's busy traffic a challenging game of Checkers or one of his favorite childhood games— Frogger. He hardly had time for ties, or for that matter, learning how to actually tie them on. Even when it came to those odd occasions where he was forced to wear a legitimate tie, he was horrible at getting them to look symmetrical. Adding that lack of aptitude to his mild-perfectionism he'd get too frustrated and simply give up.

He never had problems with his clip-on tie method that is up until he became an associate attorney for Harvey Specter. And Harvey Specter was the kind of man that not only did you have to wear expensive suits that costs more than Mike's rent— you weren't allowed to wear clip-on ties. Harvey had warned Mike to not continue his horrible clip-tie habit and if he chose to continue it, there would be consequences. The magnitude of these consequences, Mike Ross had yet to discover.

Now, Mike Ross was not only pressured unnaturally to wear the damn tie, he _had_ to get it tied perfectly right. Harvey would find some unequivocal way to expose Mike's horrible habit, but either way he would have to learn how to tie the damn thing on. As he callously accepted the 'What-Would-Harvey-Do' notion to justly apply here if Mike ever hoped to stay on Harvey's suave side.

What Would Harvey Do? The answer simply being, learn to tie the damn thing on. And do it _right_.

Harvey's solid brown eyes that were as only Mike could define them so confidently as; cogent, professional, and always mirrored his egotism and natural intimidation. But those very same eyes as Mike had learned assiduously over the passing months of being around Harvey became; hot, salacious, enticing, and quite persuasive given certain situations.

Currently, Mike sensed Harvey's more lucid eyes boring holes in him from the way he intently observed him as Mike feebly got a tie trussed around his neck in the reflection of the bathrooms' mirror. _Get your shit together—_ that particular line was reproachfully hissing through Mike's mind as he just screwed up a second time on his tie.

"Shit—"

Thwarting emotions were beginning to crawl out from some unknown fissure in Mike's being. He was not prepared to be watched by Harvey this keenly. _Jesus—_ did Harvey really expect Mike to get it right even on the freakin' hundredth time? He had an eidetic memory, but for his ability— or lack thereof— with his hand-eye coordination prevented him from actually getting a simple black necktie, tied on right. How unnerving, it was dampening any sorts of hope he could get it on right ever in his life.

"Mike—"

Mike hardly ever got caught up in this type of hindrance— to feel exasperated. It was childish even, to feel this emotionally pressed, but nonetheless, it aggravated the young man beyond the point of being gallant about it as for the third time Mike got the tie unsuccessfully on. Once his fingers hardly kept up with his tortuous approach to the method of how to get the tie correctly on, he allowed a growl to purse his thinly adjusted lips.

The firm but placid touch of Harvey Specter's hand volleyed Mike out of his over-dwelling frustrations, as he focused on Harvey's steady sights. Harvey, wearing nothing short of classy— even on his day's off. An obvious Versace dark navy blue button down shirt, loose grey Armani pants, and he looked crisp and well kempt— as expected from New York City's best known cut-throat corporate lawyer of Pearson Hardman's law firm.

Harvey's soft but authoritative tone weaved in his words as he moved closer to Mike, "I will show you in the mirror— Mike, now watch,"

Mike timidly placed his arms down to his sides, and began to watch Harvey through the reflection of the mirror. Observing Harvey closely as he stopped short behind him, the sudden heat that emitted off Harvey and cradled his back— strangely this distracted Mike more so than watching Harvey tie the damn necktie. Both of Harvey's hands rested on the back of his neck and then traveled to where his miss-looped tie shabbily rested on his chest. Meticulously, Harvey undid the tie and began to go to work on tying it.

Harvey being this close in Mike's proximity gave the younger man a chance to smell him— the scent of his expensive cologne mixed with those spicy, yet musky oils that dare say, Mike couldn't compare to as it is the one and only Harvey Specter's unmistakable signature aroma. Harvey intoxicated Mike in almost all five senses; the steady hot breath that tickled behind his left ear and hair as Harvey readily elucidated step-by-step how to tie his necktie, the inveigling touch of Harvey's hands on his shoulders and neck were alluring. It was exquisite to be the center of Harvey's attention— well, in this circumstance, there were many occasions where Mike Ross wanted nothing more than to be a shadow in Harvey Specter's complicated agendas and schemes. This particular time, he was savoring in the feeling of Harvey's heated gaze on him.

"Are you paying attention, Ross?"

"Oh… Yes…" Mike furrowed his brows together and recycled out what Harvey instructed to him, "You said: One, cross the wide end over narrow and turn back underneath. Two, bring up and turn down through loop. Three, pass the wide end around front from left to right. Four, then you go up through the loop, and down through the knot in the front. The rest is just tightening or adjusting…"

"Do I detect attitude from you, Mike Ross?"

That sprung out to Mike's attention like a jack-in-the-box. Or when he was new to Pearson's firm and had Louis threaten him about the 'surprise' drug tests. With Harvey's blazing gaze it stunned Mike as he met those familiar eyes through the mirror. Oh yes— it was Harvey's infamous seductive brown irises, how they sized Mike up in sensual command, subduing him and that was just Harvey's reflection.

"No… I was merely explaining…" Mikes voice became soundless and vain, there was no way he could explain his matter-of-fact tone to Harvey. When Harvey was certain of something, he stuck to his well-elaborated guns and pointed the barrel at your head. "—Harvey…"

Pleading is another thing Mike Ross doesn't do often, or well at all, but when it came to facing Harvey Specter's scrutiny he became more flexible than rubber. Mike Ross, bracing himself as Harvey turned him around on the ball of his bare feet in the spacious and luxurious bathroom floor of Harvey's deluxe suite.

"Mike, you do not get sassy with me… Do you know what happens when you try that…?"

Pressed up against the bathroom counter, Harvey's wider hips pinned Mike against him, securing him there. Mike watched intently, blood rushing and hairs beginning to stand attention as his blue eyes stared wide and curious at the older man. Harvey moved his left hand to a slick, onyx colored drawer just beside Mike, opening it and pulling out a plain black tie. Mike gulped with anticipation enrapturing his senses, as he wondered probingly what _exactly_ Harvey had in mind for him.

"You get taught a lesson…"

_Oh…_— now Harvey's words sparked the blood in Mikes veins and scorched his insides with desire, rising in his body and predominating two concentrated regions; his face and his dick. Only Harvey Specter could do this to Mike Ross, and so effortlessly as well. Mike began to assume Harvey takes great joy in it; getting Mike frazzled with want and only satisfies him when Harvey felt it was most convenient and when Mike was on the threshold of disbursed need or absolute confusion. Like now— for example, as Harvey tied the black necktie over Mike's eyes, blocking his sights. This brought Mike into another level as the world was now obscure and mysterious— just like Harvey's intentions. As Mike began to struggle against Harvey's hold, the older man simply used Mike's own tie to bind his wrists together. Mike Ross now a bound-up prospect to Harvey Specter's full-command as he was suddenly whisked up off his feet and thrown over Harvey's robust shoulder.

"What do you plan to do?!" Mike feebly queried.

He felt Harvey's strong, yet strangely palliative chuckle vibrate through the both of them, "I intend to teach you, Mike Ross that getting sassy with me will lead to discipline. And I take that very seriously,"

Self-possessed but firm as always, was Harvey's approach with Mike. Especially in these sorts of punishments, where Mike had only tip-toed out of his respected zone towards Harvey but these sorts of things weren't ever taken lightly by the senior lawyer. Scooped up and hanging on Harvey's shoulder Mike felt excitement dancing across him, his insides tightening in eccentricity.

Once Mike's upper half of his body lifted, and landed on a soft spreading of coverlet that he immediately recognized as Harvey's bed, he let a shudder roll out in him. His lower abdomen rested on a warm, solid surface which he registered in his mind as Harvey's lap as he twisted his wrists and licked his lips in eagerness. Mike Ross had to wonder, what was the infamous Harvey Specter planning to do?

"Mike, do you have any idea the kind of effect you have on me?"

"No… but I want to know…" Mike gave a seething leer as he pictured Harvey's artful grin.

The relationship between Mike and Harvey wasn't lovers— so to speak, they couldn't label such an absurd title to them. They considered themselves well-established partners. Partners in almost anything now, as Mike somberly remembered how their partnership grew to that 'other' level and it happened to be the moment Mike Ross let go of his infatuation with his close friend and paralegal, Rachel. Letting her go and embracing his work remarkably brought about another outcome, Harvey's affections.

Now Mike Ross had Harvey Specter's undivided attention and affections. What he planned to do with them, he was never quite sure and ended up being at Harvey's sensually devious whim. As of now, Mike Ross is victim to whatever kinky punishment Harvey has planned for him. And Mike would intrepidly accept it, as he felt his buttocks being caressed. Mike almost jumped at the sudden intrusive touch, but settled as Harvey's wide, skilled hands coaxed him. Massaging Mike's rump diligently over the expensive pant material, Harvey then hooked around the hem of his black suit pants pulling them down and exposing his naked buttocks.

"Well, your punishment is quite old fashioned— if I say so myself."

"Are you saying you're old, Harvey?"

That earned a sudden sting and whack to Mike's sensitive rump. He yelped in reaction to the sudden notion, as being blindfolded, and tied up helplessly on Harvey's bed and lap sent his nerves into overdrive. Mike's breathing picked up, his heart rate accelerated following the blistering intensity that is Harvey Specter's punishment.

"Ah—!"

Spanking— Harvey was going to spank the sassiness out of Mike.

Mike Ross wouldn't have it any other way, because it was Harvey Specter, and Harvey was both staid and considerate when it came to punishing Mike. The draft that fanned across Mike's rump and now naked legs caused a tremor in him. A soft pressure on Mike's buttocks made the younger man vibrate in anticipation, a small nip to his right cheek sent volts of electricity to surge powerfully through him. He could feel everything Harvey was doing, down to the warm tickle of breath as Harvey planted a delicate kiss over the bite mark he'd placed on Mike's right cheek.

"Harvey—"

"Shh…"

"… But—"

Another good brazen, open-palm slap across his buttocks left Mike's mind swimming and body needy. He almost bent up to the sensation of Harvey's authoritative hand, as the sound of wind breaking followed by another slap ensued. Harvey would stop only momentarily when Mike mewed at his raw rump, his cheeks becoming cherry red from the constant, but steady blows of Harvey's hand. Mike was all sensation and when he began to squirm, and writhed under Harvey's touch, in response, the blows got stronger and left quite a sting. But it was shortly followed by a smooth, kneaded massage to each cheek keeping them tender and well relaxed.

"Learned your lesson, Mike?"

"Yes— Yes… Harvey… Please…"

Abruptly, the spanking ceased. Mike jittering as he awaited for what was to happen next. Harvey, maneuvering and places Mike on his back to lie splayed out on the large bed. Mikes arms above his head as Harvey pinned them there, Harvey now on top of Mike on the soft bed. Mike's breaths coming out in heavy, elongated gasps, nearly panting as Harvey unhooked the first button to his white shirt. As Harvey diligently undid the buttons he went to work with nipping Mike's ever-exposing chest with every button that he undid, he assaulted Mike with loving, tender bites and kisses. This caused Mike to respond in squirms, quivering, and hedonistic thrilled spasms as he was in yearning neediness for Harvey.

Harvey paused with his assaults when he was just under Mike's navel. Giving a quick kiss, then moved up to meet Mike's wet, panting lips. Harvey watched Mike as he moaned zealously. Mike being blindfolded and tethered up threw him into a frenzy of hot imagination, making him primal and aching for Harvey's manhood. What Mike did not expect was the sudden soft, warm kiss to his lips from Harvey, but accepted them willingly. Pulling away, Harvey moved his hands down either side of Mike's legs, parting them to spread out so they were wide, open and vulnerable for Harvey's libidinous practices.

Suddenly, Mike was adjusted left lifted so Harvey grabbed both the under sides of Mike's knees. Spread and positioned to what Harvey most desired, his lips went to work on kissing the inner side of Mike's right knee. Mike's response was his body quivering and short-labored breaths mingled in-between damp whimpers.

"Harvey— Please,"

Mike could hardly contain himself or his libido as he trembled in wanton need for Harvey to fulfill his sexual need. With the blindfold he could hardly understand what was racing through his mind— but everything responded to wanting Harvey. Mike wanted Harvey inside him, around him, and fucking him. Right now— and he could hardly contain his want.

The sudden cold wetness that lathered Mike's hot entrance rather stunned him. Somehow, Harvey got a hold of a bottle of lubricant either from the nightstand drawer or the bathroom. Mike wasn't sure, but the cold slippery feeling didn't agree with him as he shuddered under Harvey's grip. Harvey's skilled fingers went to work on teasing; circling and pressing against Mike's hot, willing entrance.

"Ah…—"

Mike allowed his head to bow back, his body soon following as for him, it was all sensations with Harvey's skilled fingers assiduously and rhythmically plunged into Mike's puckered hole. When Harvey withdrawal his two fingers he'd circle around the heated flesh, massaging it and working it in lavishing amounts of tender stretches. As he continued, Mike's patience became thin and his need becoming too ferocious, he began to move his hips to Harvey's exploring fingers, as the pleasure was rocking him into the slowly mounting rise to orgasm.

Harvey now unable to wait as Mike's ready and primal needs was too obvious to ignore. Harvey, finally giving into Mike's provoking needs. As he believed, Mike had served his punishment well and deserved a treat. Undoing and unzipping his pants— kicking them off and going to work on fixing Mike's incentive needs as well as Harvey's own.

With no warning Mike felt himself being spread and penetrated, his body bowed up and arched off the coverlet, shaking as he did so. Loudly, Mike gasped and gave out an approving moan as he was slowly filled with Harvey Specter's sex. Mike could only hear Harvey's low groans and leaving a vibrated impression in him as they began to sensually elope.

"Oh Mike…—"

They continued to slowly rock— Mike embracing the filling heat and pleasures that enraptured him and his senses. Harvey sending him into another level, as he wanted nothing more than to see Harvey's expression while they fucked as he strained and twisted against his tie bondages. When the pace picked up— in and out, in and out it clawed away at Mike's insides. Harvey's pulsating cock persistently hitting Mike's sweet spot, this causing Mike to become more desperate, his body trembling and shaking.

To Mike's surprise the abrupt bright room light that tore him away from his dark tie paradise was now being filled with the image of Harvey Specter— sweaty and turned-on. Mike relished in the image and feeling as Harvey continued to thrust expertly into him, the pace became ruthless and it sent Mike reeling into the epitome of orgasms. One final and good skillful movements and twists of Harvey's hips into and against Mike sent the younger man into relinquishing climax— coming out, brash and sensuous. The intensity and sexual thrill also resolved Harvey's much needed orgasm.

Harvey pulling out and collapsing on top of Mike's chest, undoing the tie that bound Mike's wrists together, this allowed Mike to wrap his arms around Harvey's neck. Momentarily, Mike allowed his arms to drape on Harvey's neck, idly feeling the well-groomed brown hair as they grasped the situation that had just unfolded. They shared warming kisses and allowed their tongues to coil together, and let their small affections show in the always busy New York City afternoon light.

As both lay alleviated and content by their explosive orgasms, Mike looked quizzically at the tie beside him that was just used around his eyes, throwing it over and trussing it around Harvey's neck as the older man hovered above him. Lazily, Mike did the tie up and without missing a beat had it perfectly done around Harvey's neck.

Harvey grinned at Mike's impeccable work, gratified by the little notion that Mike did listen to him. Mike kissed the end of the tie, then releasing it and allowing it to hang on Harvey's neck. Harvey leaned down and kissed Mike's sweaty forehead gently, "Perfect—"

Both gazing at each other as Mike grinned, seizing the tie again in his clutches. Tugging and pulling the tie down forcing Harvey to dip his neck more downward to meet Mike's eagerly awaiting lips. In a rush, Mike kissed Harvey feverishly. Oh, Mike Ross would never get tying a necktie wrong again that he was sure of.

"I think you should wear this to the firm tomorrow, Harvey, it suits you."

Harvey chuckled and Mike grinned cheekily at the older man. They were both going to have a very interesting work day tomorrow. Their black ties being the simple apex of their sly grins and subtle jokes, Mike enjoyed the idea very much. Not often did Mike Ross wear ties, but he was always willing to compromise so long as it was Harvey Specter who requested it.

AN: Short. I know. Well, I tried something different and just went in the moment. Wrote it, felt good.


End file.
